


Shelter

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [21]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Cash - Freeform, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly's looking for a sign.





	Shelter

“It’s supposed to be lucky for someone, right?” Carly stood by the entrance of Kelly’s, watching as the downpour seemed to grow heavier by the second, “Someone’s getting married or needed a free car wash or something.”  
  
Smiling at her reasoning, he took a stand behind her and watched the rain fall, “Good for all of us, Carly.”  
  
“How’s that, Shawn?”  
  
“Well, it’s washing away the old – helping everything grow and create something new.” Staring down into her eyes as she timidly glanced over her shoulder, he placed a hand on her shoulder with a promise, “New beginnings for everyone.”


End file.
